


Making Love (Out of Nothing At All)

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I wasnt going to do this, Songfic, Valentine's Day Fluff, because I have enough WIPs to finish, but here is some tasertricks fluff anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drew her into his arms as the music played soft and slow.  There were no words to the song, but the rhythm brought to mind an old Asgardian love ballad he remembered from his youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love (Out of Nothing At All)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Tasertricks Valentine's fluff for the potato farm. I know I have far too many WIPS to finish but seriously this little songfic wouldn't leave me alone. Making Love Out of Nothing at all by Air Supply does not belong to me, though it just fit so perfectly with a redeemed Loki. Hope you enjoy!!

Every time I see you all the rays of the sun are  
Streaming through the waves in your hair  
And every star in the sky is taking aim at  
Your eyes like a spotlight  
The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you  
You can take the darkness at the pit of the night  
And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright  
I've gotta follow it 'cause everything I know  
Well, it's nothing 'til I give it to you. 

Making Love Out of Nothing At All, Air Supply 

Loki watched his heart as she made the rounds at Stark’s gathering, chatting and laughing with guests and friends. Often her clear blue eyes would land on him making his heartrate increase and she would smile knowingly. He knew he was under her spell and had been since the first time they met face to face. She was nothing he ever thought he wanted and everything he never knew he needed. 

With her patience, humor and intelligence she had waited him out. Drawing from him feelings and thoughts and needs he thought long since dead inside himself and letting him release the notion that he was naught but a monster. She had changed him, made him better. No, made him _want_ to better. 

She had built him a new life with herself as the center. 

He leaned back against the bar, one arm resting on top of it. He sipped from a glass of whiskey as he eyed her form. A knee length, black lace dress hugged her curves, accentuating her perfectly rounded ass while the deep vee of the neckline brought her luscious breasts into the focus of every red-blooded male in the room. A low growl formed in his throat when he noted exactly where the archer’s eyes rested. 

“Come now, brother. Darcy is yours as is well known by everyone here.” Loki rolled his eyes as Thor approached. The blonde Asgardian was dressed in a sharp grey suit and he carried a stein of ale in one hand. 

“Where is Jane this evening?” Loki asked, ignoring Thor’s statement. Thor just smiled, knowing Loki hated to be called out on his overprotectiveness. 

“Jane is back in Norway with Dr. Selvig. Some sort of time and space anomaly. I tried to explain how the Norns often cause this type of thing only to met with scorn.” 

Loki huffed out a small laugh. “She’ll come around to it. The Norns have been around far longer than she could imagine, they’ll wait her out and when she’s ready, you’ll need to be ready too. They are going to test your future bride.” 

Thor frowned slightly, knowing that marrying Jane would test her more than she deserved. Loki noticed and feeling a twinge of the brotherly bond that still lingered between them, he straightened up and laid a hand on Thor’s shoulder. 

“You have but to say the word and whatever Jane’s test I will ensure she passes.” Thor stared, slack-jawed. Their relationship had improved only marginally in the last two years, but he never would have expected that kind promise from Loki. 

“You would do this?” 

“You saved me once,” Loki murmured. “Consider this me returning the favor. I understand now more than ever what Jane means to you.” 

Thor only nodded as Loki lifted his hand from his shoulder, and turned with him to watch Darcy’s approach. Though she smiled at him, her eyes were only for Loki. 

“Hello, handsome,” she said, stretching up on toes already encased in stiletto heels to place a kiss on the corner of Loki’s mouth as he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her close. 

“Hello, handsome’s brother,” she smiled at Thor. “How is it going?” 

“It goes well, Darcy,” he returned. They exchanged a few words before Thor excused himself as he saw someone else he wanted to speak with. 

Darcy slid the glass of whiskey from Loki’s hand and took a sip. Before tilting her face up to meet his. “You and big bro looked pretty serious there for a moment. Everything okay?" 

Loki placed his hands on her waist and pulled so that she was flush against him. “All is well, Darcy. You can relax I am not going to goad Thor into another bout of fisticuffs,” he said referring to last week’s post-mission argument between the brothers. 

She raised her hands and linked them behind his neck. “Mmm, fisticuffs. You know I love when you talk dirty.” He laughed, before lowering his lips to kiss her forehead. 

“If it’s dirty talk you want, I am happy to oblige,” he said kissing the smile she wore just for him. 

When they parted, both breathing heavy, Darcy unclasped her hands from around his neck and stepped back. “I want more than dirty talk, Loki. But first, dance with me?” 

“Darcy,” he _almost_ whined. Not that he ever minded having her in his arms, but at this point he’d much rather be alone with her. And naked. Naked was always better. 

“Come on, handsome. One dance and then we can leave.” The promise in her eyes was enough to have him acquiescing to her request. 

He led her out into the middle of the open floor space and if he happened to flick some magic in the archer’s direction, causing the chair he was sitting in to break, well it couldn’t be helped. No one had the right ogle Darcy’s perfect ass except himself. 

He drew her into his arms as the music played soft and slow. There were no words to the song, but the rhythm brought to mind an old Asgardian love ballad he remembered from his youth. As Darcy settled herself further in his embrace letting him lead them around the floor, Loki found himself singing quietly in her ear. 

_There you sit in perfect repose, A side of me I always kept closed. The darkness you have stolen from me, Your love a song that has set me free. Through the ages, I will walk with you, Across the realms I would follow you. My life has been found in your heart, This promise I make, we two shall never part._

The song, so unexpected, touched Darcy deeply and brought tears to her eyes. Tilting her head back to gaze up at her god she saw the unchecked emotion on his own face. That look, usually only reserved for their most private moments, practically stole her breath and caused her to stop dancing. 

“Loki,” she whispered, voice catching around the lump in her throat. “I love you, Loki." 

He raised a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “And I you, Darcy.” Slowly he brought his lips down to hers, drawing the moment out and letting the thunderous rhythm of his heart drown out the rest of the world. 

There was only this moment. There was only this kiss. There was only this woman, and she was the entirety of his world. 


End file.
